My love from another world
by SraChoi
Summary: Another Levi x Reader. You have always wanted to know the meaning of "time-travelling"
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE: this fic will have some "spoiler" in the following chapters because I want to follow the same development of the anime and, moreover, it may contain lemon (I'll tell you when time comes, in case there's lemon).

Hope you like it ^^

**CHAPTER 1**

A ten-year-old girl was reading her favourite book with her mother, "Alice in Wonderland". Her mother, with her melodious voice, was reading it to her before going to sleep.

"Mum, is it possible to travel to other places like in this book?"

"Who knows, darling".

With a yawn, the little girl said something that made her mother laugh:

"Tomorrow I'll go to the well of the park and try to be a time-traveller, like Kagome".

"Have you watched 'Inuyasha' again?", she asked her.

The girl only could nod while falling asleep. Her mother laughed again. She kissed her forehead and left the room carefully.

* * *

Shouts, noises, a hit. That's the only thing the little girl hears without paying attention to anything. She feels a strong pain in her head, a pain in both legs, her eyes are closing. What's happening? But the pain soon disappears, leaving room to a great serenity.

Suddenly, the girl sees a light, a sparkle. "So… have I been able to cross the well?", that's the only thing she thinks before feeling nothing, before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

All your body hurts but it's not the same pain as before. You open your eyes and try to look closely at what surrounds you; first, everything was blurry but now your sight is adapted to that environment. "Where am I?", you think.

Finally, you can appreciate and feel what is around you: you are inside a house and it seems that it has been abandoned for years because of its condition. With difficulty, you stand up. The light of the setting sun is entering through the little window of what it seems to be the living-room.

"Mama? Mum?" , you call her but no one answers.

You decide to leave the house in order to see where you are.

You carefully open the door just a little bit and what you see makes you speechless: devastating scenery, all the houses are destroyed, some dead animals are there too and, suddenly, you can see it perfectly: two big feet, walking along the streets of what it seems an abandoned town. With fear, you close the door and come back to the living-room.  
The sound of the steps is very near. What's that being? You are afraid, you are very frightened.

You are afraid that the being could find you and, who knows if it can hurt you. "It could be the cause of the destruction of the town", you think.

You look over the whole living-room, looking for a shelter in order to hide yourself. Finally, you find the best location: you open the door of the fireplace and enter into that small place and close that door.

And there you are, without knowing what to do, tears falling through your face. You are afraid, you feel helpless, you feel that you are about to die.

"Help!", it's what you shout in your mind while crying inconsolably.

* * *

After four anxious days, when you have learnt to leave the house during the night and sleep during the day, you are a little bit adapted to your life in that horrifying place. You are still afraid what will happen in the future, if you can leave that place, you say to yourself while eating something you have found before, sat down on a rock near the house, and looking at the full moon.

The calm of the night is interrupted, which makes you feel uneasy, and, carefully, you listen to what surrounds you, you listen to the danger that is coming towards you.

Noises, noises similar to when you saw that "giant" for the first time, something is coming to the town. Without thinking, you run towards the house and hide inside your shelter.

* * *

"Mike, is something wrong?", the commander of the legion, Erwin Smith, asks to the leader of the squadron.

"I smell something, but it's not a titan".

Puzzled, Mike stays still for a moment. But soon they find what the matter is when they hear someone is sobbing.

Erwin, Hanji and Mike go to the place where the sobbing is coming from. Hanji is the first one to enter into the house and, then, she looks at her: a little girl hidden inside the fireplace.

The girl stops sobbing when she hears noises and voices near her. With slowness, she turns her head to her left, looking at them.

"What…?", says Hanji.

"Who are you?", the little girl asks.

It seems that her salvation has arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a "link" between the first and the third chapter ^^

**CHAPTER 2**

You don't dare leave; you don't know who they are.

"Come, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you", says with care Erwin. "What's your name?"

"[Name]…"

"Nice to meet you, [Name]. I'm Erwin, and they are Hanji and Mike", he says to you while pointing at them.

"How old are you?", asks Hanji.

"10 years old… You won't hurt me, will you?"

"Don't worry", says Erwin while kneeling. "Come, take my hand".

First, you are undecided but, with slowness, you start to move your hand closer to his. With gentleness, he takes your hand and helps you to stand up.

"Do you live here?", Mike speaks to you for the first time.

"No…", you don't know whether tell them the truth. "I don't know where I am. I think I've been here for four or five days… First, I was near my house and, then, I woke up here. I'm so frightened…"

Because of their friendliness and gentleness, you start to cry. You are relieved, you are not alone.

"You will come with us", says Hanji while hugging you. "We will take you to Trost. I know a place where you can live".

"No… I don't want it", now that you feel safe, your characteristic obstinacy shows up.

It seems that Erwin knows what you are thinking and something inside him makes him say the following sentence:

"We will take you there so as you can see the place. If you don't like it, you'll live near us, although we will have to leave the walls for a period of time.

That news makes you happy and, moving away from Hanji, you run towards him in order to hug him.

"Mmm, it seems that you'll take the 'father' role", laughs Mike.

Erwin is about to say something but, suddenly, a soldier enters into the house.

"Commander, Levi's squadron is coming".

"Let's go".

* * *

"Have you mopped up the place?", asks Hanji.

"Everything is in order", answers Levi. "Who is that girl?"

You stare at him, there's something that makes you feel afraid. Unconsciously, you move closer to Erwin.

"[Name], let me introduce you to Lance Corporal Levi".

"Tch, why is she here?"

"In fact, we don't know, but…", starts to say Hanji.

"She is coming with us", Erwin ends the sentence.

"And what is this brat going to do in the Scouting Legion?", that annoys you a little bit.

"I'm 10 years old and you are not so taller than me", you reply. Being behind Erwin makes you be brave.

"Tch, respect the adults".

You don't answer back but challenge him with your eyes.

"Levi, I'll take responsibility for everything", Erwin 'helps' you.

"I hope so. I don't want to get involved in this situation", he says while distancing.

"Why is he so bitter?", you say at loud, drawing Levi's attention.

He just turns his face in order to look at you in an unfriendly way while continuing his path. Once he arrives at where his squad is, he thinks about this situation.

"I have the presentiment that she is going to be a pain in the ass. She is going to cause us more than a few problems", that's his conclusion.

Meanwhile, you just follow Erwin and, sometimes, look at Levi from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT**: the _ITALIC_ means that there is a flashback.

**CHAPTER 3**

And that's how you started to be part of that "family".

Now you are fifteen years old and you are ready to join the Military. But something doesn't allow you that: Erwin, your guardian. It seems that he has got fond of you and he doesn't want you to join the Survey Corps, the goal of yours that you have told him about a lot of times.

All your attempts have been in vain, so you have to wait for him to see reason and let you join.

As you can't be in the Military right now, you usually have to be alone while they are going to a mission. Now it is a day of those. And there you are, waiting in your bedroom, which is next to your tutor's, so, whenever you want, you go to this bedroom in order to read some books of his great library.

You can't help it but wait. You don't know what time it is but it seems it's getting dark; in addition, you are sleepy. Therefore, you decide to take a nap…

* * *

"Wake up, kid", a 'gentle' voice wakes you up.

You move a little but you don't want to get up of the bed.

"Tch, I bet you have gone to sleep without having dinner. Come on, you will have dinner right now".

"I'm not hungry…", you say, but your stomach doesn't agree with you.

"For a count of three. One, two…"

You get up very fast. You had already had a bad experience because of not paying him attention. Even though you like to tease him, there are some times when you have to listen to him… a little bit. But, even though you like to annoy him, you respect him a lot, and you really care for him.

"Come on, Levi, let's go!", you shout while running to the door.

He only shakes his head and start to follow you.

* * *

"[Name]… finish the milk", Hanji tells you. "You have to grow up and get strong".

You are between Erwin and Mike and in front of Hanji and Levi. All of you have finished having dinner but you still have to drink the glass of milk. It seems that the three of them (we can't count Levi here) don't understand what "being fifteen years old" means. What Hanji has told you makes you remember what happened three years ago, and you want to repeat it again, everything in order to annoy the man who is in front of you.

"You know why I can't drink milk, Hanji, I have told you a lot of times…"

Levi, who knows what you are talking about, gets ready to slap you on the back of your neck, so you hug Erwin tightly so as he can "protect" you.

* * *

_"[Name], finish the glass of milk" Hanji tells you. "You have to grow up and get strong"._

_"No!", you say._

_"Why don't you want to drink it?", Mike asks you._

_"Because…", you start saying._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"If I drink milk, I will grow up a lot and I will be taller than Levi… and I don't want it!"_

_Levi only raises his right eyebrow and says his characteristic "Tch"._

_"Hahahaha. And why do you want to be smaller than him?", Hanji can't stop laughing._

_"Because I'm going to get married with him, of course", you say while looking at Levi and batting your eyelashes in a coquettish funny way, which make him choke with the water he was drinking._

_"Of course", Hanji repeats without losing her smile._

* * *

During those five years you have been really happy. You have made a lot of friends, among whom the Survey Corps stands out.

Five years in which you have been "traumatizing" Levi while making pranks of all kinds: from hiding his cleaning products, painting his face while he was sleeping, to messing up his desk.

The worst part is that he always catches you, as when you tried to steal his clothes while he was having a shower in the changing room, where something you don't understand happened… Or something you don't want to understand… It was one year ago…

* * *

_You enter on tip toes inside the male changing room, looking for the pile of clothes in order to borrow his clothes for a moment. You are about to take them and leave the place but…_

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_

_He has found you._

_"Well… hehe…. You see… It's just a joke…"._

_"A joke my ass. Leave that in its place or I'll take it from your hands"._

_You just look at him. He is near you, only wearing a towel covering his body._

_"The towel looks too big for you…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_And then, you find yourself between the wall and his body. You look at his eyes. He does the same thing but, soon, he drops his gaze to your lips. You are hyperventilating._

_His face is getting near yours, nearer and nearer, your lips are about to touch each other's. Suddenly, he moves away so abruptly that you fall down._

_"Get out of here and, this time, don't disobey"._

_And for the first time of the week, you listen to him._

* * *

But everything is going to change because of the arrival of someone, someone who has the same tastes as you, even regarding certain Corporal: Petra.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** if you see that I change a date it's in order to follow the development of this fic.

And thank you, NeonLightsArePretty, for your comment. I really appreciate it.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Aren't you hungry, [Name]?", says Hanji because of your lack of attention, you haven't started having your breakfast yet.

"Eh? Yes, yes…"

You have your breakfast very slowly, thinking about what happened yesterday. Because of his fault, you couldn't sleep, thinking and thinking…

On the other hand, Levi doesn't say a thing, he even doesn't look at you; he hasn't looked at you yet. But you do look at him and can see he has been frowning since he sat down there, he seems angry.

"And now it's my fault, isn't it?", you think. But in fact it's your own fault too because you didn't have to enter into that place but, well, it's his fault.

"Levi, remember that today we are going to the graduation ceremony for the new cadets", says Erwin. "And you have to choose four of them to join your squad".

"Tch, you don't need to tell me".

When you hear about the Military, you pay attention to their conversation.

"Erwin… you see… Well… I was thinking that… maybe this year… Maybe I join the Training Corps… I'm fifteen years old and I think now it's the time".

"No", that's the only thing he says.

"But if I wait I won't be able to enter! And I have to do it now because I'll be so older than my classmates…"

"It doesn't matter your age; you are not going to join".

"If she wants it so bad, let her go, so she can be helpful. Here she only annoys and disturbs people. So, this way, this place will be peaceful for three years".

"It seems that you want to be far from me as soon as possible", you say without showing that it has hurt you.

"I say no", Erwin ends the conversation while standing up and heading to his office.

"Don't worry, [Name], you will join", says Hanji. "And you'll help me with my experiments".

"That's what I'll do, that's what I'll do". 

* * *

It seems that Erwin doesn't change his mind and, whenever you try to convince him, he just changes the subject.

He doesn't want you to enter the Military. A lot of lifes were lost two years ago, during the fall of Wall Maria because of the Colossal titan and he is afraid of losing you.

But, even so, you try and try to convince him. And you have been doing so for two months.

Two months when you have met the new Levi's squad: Auruo, Erd, Gunter and Petra. In this woman you saw a friend but later you realise that, during the breaks, she was looking at the same "point" as you.

"¿A rival?", you think.

You will have to do something in order to win.

But you have also realised about how he treats her, a very different treatment to the one you receive.

* * *

"Why don't you treat me like that?", you ask while entering into Levi's office.

"¿You don't know knocking the door before entering?"

"Tell me".

"Don't order me, brat. And I don't know what you are talking about".

"No? It's easy. You have never treated me in a gentle way".

"Gentle? And what do you want? You want me to pat your head as if you were a cat?"

"You know what I mean".

"… Tch, you are jealous".

"I'm not! I only want you to… to treat me as a woman and not as a spoilt child".

After hearing that, he stands up and goes towards you very slowly, thinking about what to say.

"So.. That's it… ", he says, dangerously near you. "You want me to treat you as a woman", he continues while touching your chin with his fingers, making you to look at his eyes. "You have to start growing up. Stop behaving as a brat and start behaving as you want to be treated".

"You are a…", you start to say.

He releases you and turns around in order to return to his desk.

"Grow up; stop bothering people with your caprices and bullshits. We don't need any brat here".

"So that how you see me, right?", you say, you are about to cry.

"You are so sensitive…", he says with sarcasm. "Since the beginning I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass. Why don't you return to your place?"

"Do you think that I would be here if I could return home? Do you think I prefer being here, with you?, you ask, thinking about your mother makes you cry.

"Tch, but here you are, demanding my attention, isn't that true? And stop crying; look at how your face is right now".

You haven't realised that you started to cry harder.

"I'm fed up with your indifference! Why her and not me!?"

"You are so tiresome… at least she knows how to behave".

"I only wanted your attention because… because… I love you! But don't worry, I'll forget you! Of course I will!"

After saying those words, without letting him answer, you turn around and go to the door but, while doing that, you trip on the carpet and fall down.

"[Name]…", you couldn't see him but he tried to go towards you in order to help you.

"Fuck off!", you say and leave the place, closing the door very hard.

He only looks at the door. He wants to go with you, but he thinks that's the best choice. For him, you are and will be the little girl with whom he has been living all this time. 

* * *

"Levi, have you seen [Name]?"

"Why should I, Erwin?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning… and it's getting dark".

That worries Levi. "That brat… always worrying us".

"Erwin!", Hanji shouts while running along the corridor. "You have to read this note!"

"What's wrong?", he says while taking the piece of paper. "It can't be… [Name]! Why did you disobey me?" 

* * *

And the note only says a: "I'm going to the Training Corps. It's my decision so, please, respect it".


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After having breakfast, when you were alone, you prepared everything and leave the place. You "silently" asked for permission to borrow one horse and headed to one of the districts you could find in your way.

There, you didn't wait for joining into the Training Corps. The only thing left was waiting for the moment where you could start your "classes" (if you can use that name). You had to wait two or three months, till the month when you turned sixteen.

* * *

"You, maggot!", an 'angered' instructor shouts.

"Yes!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina!"

"What's that rudeness?", you think while listening and looking at how instructor Keith Shadis interrogates your mates. Armin, Thomas, Mina, Samuel, Jean… those are the names you have heard so far.

"So polite!", you whisper without realizing that he has heard you.

"You, insolent! Who are you?"

"Eh?", you ask a little bit distracted. "[Name] [Surname], sir".

"And where are you from?"

What can you say?

"Trost, sir", you only could say the last place you have heard previously.

"I see… And why are you here?"

"I don't have any other place", that's the truth.

The inspector looks at you, asking to himself about your sincere words. Then, he continues his mission: humiliating more recruits.

* * *

After having dinner, and after witnessing the argument between those two boys, you are outside the building, looking at how that girl, Sasha, is still running because of the punishment ordered by Shadis.

You don't realise that Jean is near you, his gaze at that black haired and serious-look woman. Suddenly, he realises that you are there too.

"Ah… eh… Hello", he says.

"Hi".

"I… You are [Name], right? I'm Jean, I'm from Trost too. Which part are you from?"

"I'm not from Trost".

"But you said that…"

"I lied. I didn't want to say where I am from. It is not so important though. Why should it be important where were are from when all of us are going to end up in the same place?"

"That's not true".

"Oh, right, it's the top ten…", you say with irony. "Good luck then".

And, after saying that, you turn around and go to the dorms in order to sleep. Today it has been a tiring day.

"Rude…", whispers Jean.

At last! You have arrived! But where will you sleep? As you can see, all of them are bunks so you have to look for one of the lower beds. You have already gone through a bad experience regarding this kind of bed and you don't want to repeat it on your first day.

At the end of the place you find one empty bed, and there you go. While arriving at the bed, you see that there is one person you don't know on the upper one.

"Hello, it seems that we will be neighbours during these years".

No response.

"I'm [Name], and you?"

She looks at you without any interest.

"Annie", she has answered so as you can be quiet.

"Nice to meet you, Annie", you say while lying down.

The girl, Annie, says something you can't hear because, while she is waiting for your answer, she only receives your "gentle" snoring.

* * *

"Today, the first thing we are going to do is testing your skills…"

You don't listen anymore to what Keith Shadis is saying, you are very focused on that equipment that seem to be very entertaining. You can't wait for using that… thing. You don't know what it is but you are eager. "Come on, come on, come on", you think while moving from one foot to another.

"[Name]! You are not listening. Come, you are the first one".

"Yes!"

You wait for them to put all the ropes around your waist and lift you from the floor. You don't move, you are waiting for an order. The instructor just look at you, he doesn't say a thing.

"Is there something else I have to do?"

"If you had listened to what I said, you would have known. That's the test: remaining standing in the air".

"That's easy", you whisper.

When you go down, you come back to your place. One of your mates, Marco, asks you how you could adapt so quickly, without any problem.

"You have never been to a Fair? There are trampolines that have a similar thing. That helps a lot.

"Trampolines? What's that?"

Silence, you have realised that this is not your world. You are thinking, you don't know why but, suddenly, all your joy has disappeared. Marco notices that and doesn't ask you anything else.

Meanwhile, you look at your mates. You can see that boy, Eren, hasn't been so lucky. What a pity, you think.

* * *

Feeling the gentle and warm air touching your face while you move without touching the ground, flying, is one of the best sensations you have enjoyed. You still can't control the speed of the 3D Maneuver Gear but, thanks to your reflex, you don't collide into anything.

"Be careful [Name]!", shouts Eren, to whom you have almost hit with your foot.

"Im sorry!", you shout while laughing and continue your path.

That's what you like the most: scaring your mates while using this equipment.

"[Name], remember that there's an attack simulation to do, it's not just a game", says Annie, who has turned to be your friend.

"Oh…"

But you obey her and goes towards the first "titan" you see and, with just one stab, you mark its nape. Meanwhile, Shadis is assessing your activity:

_"[Name] [Surname], she handles the 3DMG as if it were a part of her body, the speed she can reach is astonishing, as well as her reflexes. Unfortunately, she seems to be uninterested in arriving the first at the titans' simulation zone"._

"Eh! That's mine!"

"I'm sorry, Jean. If you hadn't been looking at Mikasa's butt you would have arrived first. Hahahaha!", you laugh while spinning around in the air.

You love this so much! That's the only thing you like. Running with a heavy bag, even under the rain, or fighting is the worst. It's boring and tiring. That's the only thing you think while heading to the beginning of the circuit in order to take off your equipment and get ready for the next activity, which is martial arts.

* * *

"Annie! Could you be more… sweet? You know I'm the worst at this".

"You are only complaining, [Name]. You are awful at this activity, so you need a firm hand".

"But.. Annie!", you say in a childish way while hugging her.

She only sighs and pat your head. Yes, in a short period of time you two have become best friends.

"And you are older than us…", she says. "Come on, let's take a break", she continues saying while walking towards a building. You follow her.

Suddeny, you see that Annie stops because of that gorilla, Reiner.

"Are you looking for a fight with instructor Shadis?", you hear. "If you want to achieve something here, I recommend you not to take this for granted", he continues.

"Hey, you don't need to say that…", Eren tells Reiner.

Annie's look doesn't let him continue talking: he is afraid. You know what's going to happen.

Waiting for the show, you sit down on the floor. Soon you see how Annie gets rid of both of them without any effort.

"That's it, Annie!", you shout while clapping your hands. "Hahahaha, Reiner, what's wrong? Aren't you a 'macho man'?"

It seems that Annie has something in mind because she tells you the following:

"Why don't you train with Reiner?"

"What!? No!, He is a giant, he will defeat me in a second!"

"Yes, come on, [Name], I won't be so harsh with you…"

You don't move and, after seeing that, he slaps your butt.

"What…!?" that's the only thing you say.

"Come on!", without explaining himself, he hurries you.

You only swallow and prepare yourself for the "battle". You will take revenge for his boldness too.

* * *

You are tired, you only want to have dinner and sleep.

"I'm not going to listen to you, I'm not going to train with Reiner agan", you tell Annie.

"Don't be a crybaby".

"He even touched my butt".

"What?", she asks you while looking at him in a very dangerous way. "Don't worry, [Name], I'll train with him tomorrow", she concludes with anger.

Your conversation is interrupted by the same people: Eren and Jean are having an argument again.

You only sighs and shake your head.

"Well, let's hear why they are arguing this night", you say while looking at them.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, thank you, Darktenshi101 and NeonLightsArePretty, for your comments. I hope you like this chapter, which is a "link" between chapter five and seven.

**CHAPTER 6**

Three years, it's been three years since you have joined the Training Corps; it's been three years since Reiner, without any reason, has started to "stalk" you. It has been three years since you started being friends with Annie, who has made you stop missing your two families: your mother and your "second" family. Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Levi… how are they? You haven't sent any letter fearing what they would reply.

And today, finally, it's an important day: the graduation.

"Annie, I'm nervous", you say.

"Why? You know you have passed".

"I'm nervous because of you, I want to know in which position you will be".

"And you?"

"I don't care about that. I'm going to join the Survey Corps".

In that moment, your "suitor", as Annie always says, goes towards you and hugs you from the back.

"Survey Corps", repeats Reiner. "You don't fit there, my love".

"I don't? Why not? Are you telling me that I don't meet the standard?"

"I haven't say so, you are better in… I don't know… the Military Police".

A little bit angry, you move apart.

"I am going to join the Survey Corps and I am going to help the humanity. Why are you two looking at me like that?"

You don't understand the way they are looking at you. It's strange.

"Come on, Reiner, leave her alone. It's her decision".

"Thank you, Bert, so caring as always", you smile at the tall boy.

Bertholdt smiles at you too and he almost drags Reiner along.

"I don't understand it. If he is so in love with Krista, why doesn't he leave me alone?"

"He is an idiot", that's the only thing Annie says.

* * *

"Hands upon your hearts!"

"Yes, sir!"

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you…"

As always, you stop paying attention to what instructor Shadis says and start to think what you are going to do. Rather you are thinking about the Legion.

"What will they say when they see me?", you think. You are sure that Erwin will tell you off for disobeying him.

* * *

"There he is!", says a citizen.

"The Survey Corps are coming!", shouts another.

Among all the people, in the front line, you look at Erwin, who is leading the group and followed by the leaders of the squads and the recruits. You look from afar, even though you know that they won't notice you.

"Look! It's Lance Corporal Levi!"

"Shut up…", He whispers.

"You look at him, he hasn't changed at all. He is still… he. You make yourself look at the other leaders: Hanji, who is excited about leaving the walls, and Mike, who is sniffing the air.

"What is he doing?", you think.

Suddenly, his sight stops at you.

"How can he do that?", you, surprised, whisper.

Mike blinks four times and continue looking at you, as if he didn't believe it.

"What's wrong, Mike?", asks Hanji.

"[Name]".

"[Name]!? Where!?"

Her scream attracts the attention of Levi, who, very fast, turns his head towards where the others are looking at. And then he sees you.

You blush under his scrutiny, under that gaze that can look at your soul. All in a sudden, the horses stop and he turns his head again in order to look at the front. "It seems that she is fine", he thinks.

You are too happy for seeing them again but it's a pity that Erwin hasn't noticed you. You want to call him. He, the person who is like your father. But the doors of the wall are being opened, making him to start leaving the place, followed by the rest of the Legion.

* * *

"Eh… guys…", you hear that Sasha is calling for you.

You are on the top part of the walls, replacing the ammunition and placing some boxes. Today is your first day as a recruit, not just as a simple cadet.

"I borrowed some meat from the officer's morning rations", she continues saying while showing it to everybody.

You look at her with fear.

"Sasha! How could you do that?", one of your mates says.

"Let's all split it up together later, ok?"

After that, you only hear them complaining.

"What's wrong? We have to enjoy this kind of things. Sasha, don't worry, I'll help you", you say while going towards her in order to help her to hide it.

"And what's more, we soon will reconquer all those lands and we'll keep cows and pigs again".

In the end, all of them agree.

While everybody continues on their tasks, you see that Eren has moved away, looking at the district, so you decide to accompany him.

"Eh, Eren", you say.

"Yes, [Nam-]?"

He can't finish his question. A strong light appears, followed by a loud noise. Then, a shadow covers everything.

"What…?"

You can't talk; fear has taken over your bodies. There he is: the colossal titan.

A great silence invades you, a strange silence, so strange that it even hurts your ears. For a moment, you just can hear your own heartbeat.

Suddenly, the colossal sends out a kind of air and it is followed by a draught, making all of you fall down. Very fast, you use your 3D Maneuver Gear in order to climb the wall.

While doing so, you hear a "The wall, he has destroyed the wall", making you look at the enormous hole. You are not aware about what surrounds you and, without realising it, you reach the top.

And there you see what's near you. His hand, his big red hand is squeezing the border of the wall. You can't move, you are very frightened.

But a movement makes you come back to reality. Eren is next t you, ready for battle, so you decide to help him.

The titan, who has been still for a moment, inclines backwards and, with his long arm, goes towards you. Eren manages to jump but you are not so lucky. You want to move, but your body just doesn't respond.

The arm is getting near you, so fast that, even though you manage to move right now, it's impossible to scape. Is that your end? The end of something that has just started?

You close your eyes, accepting your destiny.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the late update, I'm so sorry! but I have a excuse: in one week (the 19th) I'll start my university exams and I'm so busy! I still have to study a lot of lessons.

And I'm sorry for this short chapter. The next one will be longer and, if it is not longer enough, I'll upload two chapters instead of only one. That's better, right?

**CHAPTER 7**

You are still with your eyes closed and you can feel the strength of the wind that big arm is creating; impressed, you open them again. You see, with the corner of your eye, that the titan is destroying all the surface of the Wall, breaking all the cannons.

Suddenly, when the arm is near you, the creature rises and passes it over your head, just disarranging your hair; then, he lowers the arm again in order to continue with the chaos.

You can not understand what has happened. Has he avoided you?

* * *

The rest of the day is like a dream, well, more like a nightmare: a lot of your mates have died in the battle, one of them is Marco.

On the other hand, a lot of people want to think that all those deaths haven't been in vain because, thanks to everybody, you have been able to kill a lot of titans as well as help Eren to shut the hole of the Wall.

Eren, the titan shifter, as everybody calls him… Who had thought that the victory would be achieved because of a titan? But for all of you, his friends, he is not just a titan; he is he, Eren, that persistent and kind boy. Poor him… so young and now at the trial. You only hope that Levi doesn't butt in and do something bad to him.

* * *

At last! You can enter into the Legion! Nothing has stopped you from wanting to enter into that part of Military, although you still have to "learn" that you need to act as soon as possible during a moment of maximum tension.

"I am the Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith. Today you will choose one path…"

There he is, you think without looking away. You listen to what he is saying, introducing the Legion to all the recruits.

"… We know beforehand that the 30 percent of recruits won't come back. And in four years, all of them will die".

"I hope to survive at least three years", you think with humor.

A humor which is not shared among your mates, who are listening with fear to what the commander is telling them.

"Whoever wants to go to another branch, go on", he says.

You see that almost everybody leaves the place, only a few remain still. You see that Annie is not there but she is going towards the entrance; she turns in order to look at you while waving her hand as if saying that you two will be together soon, even though it would be for a short period of time.

You see how she is disappearing into the crowd. All of a sudden, you feel another gaze on you. You turn your head in order to find those blue eyes of the Commander, to whom you dedicate one of your brightest smiles.

But he doesn't return it and his look becomes fierce. You are in trouble.

* * *

"That's it, we are in the Legion now", you whisper to Sasha, who has been near you during that "meeting"; she only nods, unable to speak.

"[Name] [Surname]", you hear someone is calling for you.

"Yes?"

A member of the Legion is going towards you.

"Commander Smith asks for your presence".

You nod and follow him. Erwin is looking at you, looking at your hesitant steps.

"Erwin… hehehehe… Long time no see you. Who have you been?", you don't know what to say.

"[Name]…", he whispers threatening; is he going to hit you? "You have disappointed me".

That hurts you more than a slap on your face. Without realising it, you lower your head.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I only… I only want to work with all of you…"

You don't raise your head, you don't dare to. You hear a sigh and, then, two strong arms hug you.

"Come here", he says so in such a soft voice that makes you cry.

"I… have missed you…", you say while crying.

"Me too, [Name], me too".

After five minutes, he starts to move away from you.

"I hope you'll start to obey me".

"Yes… Commander", you say with a small smile, which is returned this time.

"I knew you were going to end up here", he says while caressing your face. It seems that he wants to say something else, so you wait. "I'll tell you right now, but this is between you and me: you are going to be in Mike's squad".

"Oh…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing".

In that moment, a whisper from a woman emerges behind you and says: "She just wants to be with Levi. Ah, Erwin, you don't understand about romanticism…"

"Hanji!", you shout, angry but happy because she is there.

"But don't forget, Erwin, that she'll be with me and my experiments too", she concludes while hugging you tightly.

While you are being squeezed by her, you see that Mike is coming towards you.

"Welcome again, [Name], he says while getting near.

"I'm home", you say to yourself.


	8. Chapter 8

Next week I have my exams so I won't update till the 2nd or 3rd June. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**CHAPTER 8**

"We have arrived, here we prepare ourselves to missions and we proceed to the experiments", a member of the Legion is explaining all of you everything.

"It's a castle…", says Sasha, who revealed all your thoughts.

You continue walking, observing the place, when you see that Mikasa and Armin are talking with someone.

"Isn't that Eren?", says Connie. "Let's go with him! Eren!"

"Guys! Everybody is here!", he says happily.

You start talking about what has happened, about your decision to join the Legion. Then, the rest of the group joins you, with Jean among them, who tells Eren about the bad news regarding your friend Marco.

A moment of silence, an uncomfortable but respectful silence towards those who have died. Uneasy, you look at your surroundings.

You see the great castle, imagining its original use, full of people and parties, with triumphal arches and court reception. You follow the building with your eyes till the moment you come across two pairs of eyes.

"Levi…", you whisper.

He only frowns while looking at you from top to bottom. You feel his scrupulous glance, which makes you feel uncomfortable, even though you are happy to see him again. His gaze makes you uncomfortable… a lot; it is a kind of glance which can see through your soul but you are unable to know what he is thinking. Has he missed you? Is he happy to see you again? You don't know. But you do know what you can do so as he stops looking at you like that:

You turn sideward, with your body straight, sticking out both your chest and bottom in a hidden way. He, on the other hand, sees your action and you realise it because of his tic. You smile internally. Levi raises his eyes again, scolding you with his gaze. There it is, the moment when you get him to stop looking at you in that way: while staring at him, you put your tongue, inside your oral cavity, against your cheek so as it stands out.

As soon as you do that movement, which he doesn't like at all (as you realised long time ago), Levi looks and move away.

"Not bad for it being our first encounter after three years, right?", you think mischievously.

"[Name]!", someone is calling you. "Come to try on the uniform!"

"Coming!", you say happily.

* * *

In less than one month before the mission, you are getting up to date about titans (thanks to Hanji's knowledge) and you are learning new ways of fighting with Mike.

He wants you to learn everything you can about how to work in groups in order to be effective.

"If you put the blade this way, with your arm in that position, you can kill a titan better", he explains with patience.

That is something you have always loved: his patience. It doesn't matter if it takes you a lot of time, he never exasperates.

Both of you are with the rest of his squad, getting ready for the big day, you don't waste any moment in practising.

"Levi, what's going on?", you hear.

You didn't realise that he is there, but he didn't want to get noticed.

"I would like to talk with [Name]".

"Yes, of course. [Name], you have twenty minutes".

"Ok…", you say but you are not so sure.

"Follow me", he says.

You only follow him; you are curious about what he will tell you. Is it something important? He has never interrupted a training for a simple conversation. Maybe is about the mission, you think more relaxed.

You follow him from afar; it seems that the path will never end. Why so far from everybody?

But, finally, he stops and turns to face you. Nonetheless, he doesn't say a thing.

"Well… why have you called me?", you ask him.

"Are you fine at Mike's squad?", his question is a bit odd.

"Yes, of course, why not? Mike is very patient and very attentive".

"Tch, he told me not to put you into my squad so as he could do it", he says. He is talking in a very strange way.

"I was going to join your squad?"

"Yes".

"And? I mean, why did you change your mind?"

"Mike told me so".

There is something wrong and you let him know:

"It must be something else, you are not like that".

"So sharp as always…" he says in a… ironic? way – You haven't changed at all.

"No? Everybody says that I've changed quite a lot. You, on the other hand, you are the same", you smile with malice.

"Tch, that's right, I haven't changed, I still think that you are a brat that only brings problems".

Auch, that hurts… a little bit.

"So that's why you told me to come here? To mock me? Fuck off!"

You are about to come back with Mike but Levi grab your arm tightly stopping you. That surprises you; but it seems that he is surprised too.

"I only want to talk with you…", he says muttering.

"Well, can you release me?"

But he doesn't do so, he just brings you towards him, hugging you in a warm embrace. You are shocked.

"Is he hugging me? How can…? It can't be, this is not Levi…", that's the only thing you think.

Suddenly, he puts aside abruptly.

"Why have you hugged me?"

"Is there a problem?"

"If I can remember, the last time we saw each other was not a good moment…", you make him remember.

"I would like to talk about that, all this time I have wanted to say something", he says; he can't find the right words. "[Name], I…"

"Corporal!", a voice interrupts him.

You can see who that person is. "Idiot…", you whisper.

"Petra, what's the matter?", Levi goes towards her quickly.

"Who is the boss and who obeys orders?", you think. "He follows her like a lapdog".

But that's something that only your eyes can see because, when Petra called him, Levi didn't want to leave you there.

"Commander Smith needs you urgently", she explains.

"[Name], we'll continue this conversation later".

But you are too blind and deaf to obey.

"There is no need, Corporal, we have talked enough"

And, after that, you return to Mike's, leaving a confused Levi behind.

* * *

"We have cleaned the zone!", a voice shouts. "Thirty seconds before starting the mission!"

You are behind Mike, impatient and nervous. Full of fear, even though you try to hide it.

"Don't worry… you just follow me", Mike tells you.

"Eh… you and your sense of smell. I can't hide anything from you".

"Hum, you don't need to. You can always count on me", that's the last thing he says before turning his face forwards, waiting for the next order.

"Opening doors!", the voice shouts again.

You try to calm down, but it Is impossible. How can you do that in a moment like that?

"Go on!", it's Erwin's order.

And, then, your first mission starts. A difficult mission, in which you'll face a lot of dangers. Dangers represented by titans.

While you are distancing from the Walls, a thought comes to your mind:

"And… if there would be something much more dangerous than a titan out there?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next chapter won't be uploaded till I finish my exams (the 6th), so maybe I'll have it the 8th or so.

Oh! And thank you for liking and following this story. Thanks ^^

**CHAPTER 9**

Only the noise of the horses while trotting and the noise of the carts being pulled are what you can hear. No one says a word, you just move forward while getting away from the Wall, entering into the titanic territory. You leave behind houses, all of them are destroyed, as you can see while crossing the wide street, which worked as a main street in the past.

"A ten-metre titan is coming from the left side!", Hanji shouts.

All of you turn your heads in order to look at how a paunchy titan is coming slowly but dangerously towards you. You don't stop; you count on the help of the backing squad, who is near the walls, watching the district that has been conquered by those beings. In this mission, you'll have to avoid as many titans as possible, but, once you leave behind the backing squad, you will have to face any danger if it can split your formation.

You continue, without hesitation, till the moment when Erwin tells you to prepare the Formation for Long Distance Enemy Detention, dividing the formation in groups or individuals. You see how everybody moves away to both sides; meanwhile, you follow Mike, who sometimes turns his head in order to look at you and see your progress and state.

A new order from Erwin. This time, Mike directs his squad to the front part, overtaking the Commander, in order to catch sight of any titan that can enter into the formation.

* * *

"Are we going there?", you ask Mike, who only nods.

You have never seen something like that: a forest full of giant trees. It is a place which emits a kind of mysterious aura, as well as darkness knowing what can appear there.

You get into the depth of the forest. Looking at your sides and behind you, you can see how Erwin's and Hanji's squads are following you. The original formation has been modified completely, you think.

"Mike, you sense something?", the Commander asks him.

"Nothing".

"Perfect. Let's prepare everything right now", he says while stopping the horse to dismount.

The others do the same thing. You are a bit lost, you are not going to continue?

"Come, [Name], help me with the cannons, so you can learn", Hanji asks you.

"Cannons? Why", you ask.

"You'll see it when time comes. Hehehehehehehe", she says while laughing with that characteristic laugh, which usually makes you feel a bit afraid after relating that laugh with her love towards titans and her behaviour towards them.

* * *

All of you are in formation, ready for using the cannons. Steps are being heard; very strong steps are getting near fast. Is that the reason why you are there? Wait a moment… All this thing in order to capture a titan?

And, then, you see them coming: Levi's squad, who are being followed by a titan.

"Fire!", it is Erwin's order.

After saying that, all the soldiers open fire with the cannons towards the titan, who is a bit surprised. You only stay still on a big branch; they haven't allowed you do a lot.

The arrows that are thrown by the cannons, which are like ballista, penetrate the skin of that being, immobilizing it. On the other hand, Levi's squad continues their path without stopping. But he leaves the squad in order to go towards Erwin, who is next to you.

"We managed to stop her", says Levi when he arrived at the branch.

"We mustn't lower our guard", says Erwin.

You look at them and listen to their short conversation. It seems that Levi didn't realise you are there because he is a bit surprised about you being with Erwin.

"Erwin, can I go down in order to see the titan?", you ask. You can't miss this chance to see a titan like that.

He nods; he doesn't find any problem with that. You run towards the titan and put yourself in front of her.

You look at her eyes, which are staring at you. Something inside you hurts but you don't know what. A titan, a horrible and wild being, a being that has killed a lot of people, inspiring you pity? Empathy? The female titan is trapped; her face shows a kind of fear. Fear about what? Suddenly, you realise: she is not a normal titan, she is like Eren. This is the real mission: discovering who is inside that being.

You see Levi and Mike trying to cut her hands in order to access to her nape, which is impossible. It is the first time you see a titan hardening some parts of its body in order to prevent it being cut.

You return your sight towards her face, a face that attracts your attention: blue yes, thin lips, aquiline nose; and her fair hear. What attracts your attention the most is her eyes, which are staring at you as if they were imploring. Imploring what? It is a very characteristic stare but you don't know to what you can relate.

Suddenly, your mind plays a dirty trick on you by thinking about a name.

"It can't be", you whisper inaudibly.

And then you are very sure about who is inside that being: Annie.

The titan realised about the change in your expression, from curiosity to fear and sadness. She worries.

"[Name], come here", Erwin calls you. It seems that he has another plan of attack and you need to move away.

But your feet don't respond, you are too surprised. Why didn't she tell you a thing? Did she want to protect you or herself, or both? But maybe you are thinking too much and it is not her. That's it, you just let your imagination soar.

"[Name]!", and you react, returning to where Erwin is.

While going up, you see that Levi is on the titan's head, telling her some words.

Words that are not kind at all towards the female titan, who looks out of the corner of her eyes to you and let out a shriek quite similar to an animal in danger, asking for help. Will others like her come? The shriek takes a long time to stop.

"Erwin…", you start saying when the titan calmed down.

"Not now, [Name]", he says.

"But…"

Tum, tum, tum. A great noise of steps is moving closer. As you thought, they are coming for her. But, it seems that they are not one or two titans, it is a very bigger group. You are afraid.

"Erwin, I smell something", says Mike.

Very afraid.

"In which direction?", the Commander asks.

"They are a lot of smells, from all sides", he answers with a shaded look.

A great fear.

They are approaching, they are coming. You feel Erwin's hand on your shoulder, making you pay attention to him.

"Don't move till the moment I move away".

You nod.

"Prepare the explosives, come on!", he orders.

"Erwin, the first group is coming from the east".

After saying that, one of them, a very small titan, goes running towards the female one. Is he going to rescue her?

No, once it is next to her, it grabs her leg and…

"It is attacking her!", you shout.

The others appear, also going towards her, not paying attention to the soldiers that are next to them. They only want one thing: to eat the titan.

"No!", you are afraid they can kill the person inside the titanic body.

Afraid they could kill your precious Annie.

And then a tough battle takes place: trying to stop them. With difficulty, all the soldiers attack the titans, trying to save the female titan. You don't move, it was Erwin's orders.

But it is impossible, they are a lot and they are eating at great speed. Little by little, the female titan disappears leaving a cloud of smoke.

"No…", you whisper falling on your knees.

It can't be.

Erwin looks at you but he doesn't say a word. He orders something to Levi, who is hanging against the trunk of the big tree.

"We are moving", Mike tells you.

You only nods and goes towards the horses.

* * *

You advance high-speed through the forest, looking for the exit in order to return to the base. While you are still there, a roar can be heard, a roar that reminds you to…

"Eren!"

Something bad may have happened if Eren has chosen to transform into a titan.

* * *

At last you have managed to leave the place. With you, piles of bodies. Today, in this mission, a lot of people died. Has it been necessary? All those deaths, putting people at risk like that… And for what?

On top of that, there is something else that worries you: Annie. Is it true? Is it her? Will you tell Erwin? Will you betray your best friend? And her? Why has she done all these things? You are full of doubts.

Your loyalty towards your friend is fighting against your sense of responsibility and duty.

"[Name]? can you help me to write all the names of the fallen?, a soldier asks you.

"Yes…"

While you go towards the piles, you can appreciate their faces, all of them distorted by the horror and the fear, distorted by a tragic death. You recognise some of them: Patrick, Laura, Steven, Auruo, Petra…

Wait a moment… Levi's squad?

After realising about that detail, you turn your head to your sides, looking for Lance Corporal, who is talking to a group of soldiers. His face doesn't say anything but you know that he is saving all his rage. And anguish.

* * *

Everything has ended; you are in your bedroom, sitting on the bed, thinking about what has happened during the day.

You still can't stop thinking about the same scene: Levi in front of Petra's father. You feel a pain in your heart. Petra, the love of Levi. Even though she was your "enemy", you can not help but be sad.

Your anguish is getting bigger while you are remembering more things. Annie. You still don't know what to do. Erwin has told you to meet him in two hours; it seems that he found out. Are you ready to confess everything? You must to; the life of a lot of people is in danger, as well as Annie if she is caught by the Military.

A tear falls down, a lonely tear full of feelings.

When you realise, you think that other people are like you right now, crying for the death of their loved ones: mates, friends. It doesn't matter, a loss is a loss and today is a day to cry for them.

"How is Levi?", you say to yourself.

All his squad has died in the same day. Is he alone, crying for the destiny? You need to go with him, see him, calm his sorrows but you are afraid of what you would find, afraid of what he would say.

But you decide to visit him.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Who?", you can hear his hoarse voice. Has he been crying?

"Levi... Corporal… It's [Name], can I come in?"

Silence. There is neither noise nor movement. Suddenly, the door is being opened, showing a stoical Corporal.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you are"

"How do you think I am?"

"Bad, I suppose… I want to be with you".

He doesn't say a word but he let you in. While he returns to the chair that is near the desk, you close the door. You stay still in the middle of the office.

"Have you been drinking?", you ask him when you see the bottle of alcohol that is on the desk.

"Just one or two glasses"

Unconsciously you go towards him and put your hand on his shoulder, which startles him.

"I'm sorry…", you whisper.

He doesn't respond, he is very affected.

Carefully, you hug him, wrapping his neck with your arms, resting your head on his. In that moment, he reacts, turning towards you and returning the hug, with his head against your chest. You don't mind, you just let him be while caressing his back.

You don't know how long you have been in that position but, then, you start to separate and look at each other.

"I'm sorry", he says.

"Why? It is normal, you have lost your friends and the love of your live…", you say but you can't continue because something in his eyes has changed. Have you said something wrong?

"And what are you going to do?", he asks.

"What do you say?" but then, as you are next to the desk, you can see it: he has drunk the hole bottle of that strong liquor.

"You need to take a nap before going to the meeting, you are not fine".

"I can go to any meeting even if I get drunk".

"This is senseless", you say.

"Indeed. But, tell me, how are you going to calm me down? How are you going to console me?"

While he is saying so, you can feel one of his hands going from your waist to your left buttock, squeezing it.

"Levi, let me go", you say firmly.

"You have never wanted it?"

An alarm sounds in your mind and you want to put yourself aside. But he is stronger than you and, in one movement, he makes you sit down on the desk, enclosing you in his arms, preventing you from any movement by putting himself between your legs.

"Tell me, [Name], what are you going to do?", he says moving closer your face and reaching your right ear, whose lobe capture with his lips.

"You are not in your right mind".

"But you want it".

"But not like that. I only want you to lov-", but you can't continue, your mouth is invaded by his, fighting for putting his tongue inside your mouth. You can't help but give up even though a part of you is telling you to stop this madness.

[PART OMITTED BECAUSE I CAN'T UPLOAD IT HERE, SO, PLEASE, GO TO AO3 (look at my profile)]

"You are delicious", he says while moving closer in order to kiss you again.

"Levi…", you whisper. Your mind is full of his presence, of his actions, of his words, of his essence.

"Tonight I'm going to eat you up".

You only nod.

"Levi, are you there?"

A voice makes you two come back to reality.

"Wait, don't move", he says while going towards the door.

But you don't obey, you just get up in order to get dressed.

"What do you want, Erwin?"

Erwin? You are nervous. What can you do? Hide? You try to get away from the desk, against which you were leaned, but you fall down. Your legs can't hold you, you are still shocked.

"What's that noise?", Erwin asks.

"Nothing, what's the matter?, answers Levi.

"The meeting is in five minutes.

"We'll go down in a moment".

"We?", Erwin asks.

We? You think.

"Yes, we", and, after that, he closes the door again.

He turns to look at you. You are still on the floor.

"You are so clumsy", he says while helping you.

"And who is the culprit?"

He only smirks.

"Come on", you tell him.

Levi nods and follows you to the door.

"[Name]", he calls you before reaching the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like that, but I couldn't control myself".

An apology from the "great" Levi? You nod.

"Next time it will be better", he says maliciously while leaving you behind.

Then, he opens the door and walks away.


End file.
